So Our House Is Full Of Anime Characters
by Accailia-Isles
Summary: Alyssa, Kathy, and Haley are home alone for a few weeks. It would be normal, until anime characters begin popping up. The question is, how would they send them back? Do they even want to send them back? (Sorry, I suck at summaries...)
1. Pasta and Anime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, U.S.A. Skates, Dunkin' Doughnuts, Game Stop, or CVS. If I did, I'd be rich, and wouldn't need to make fan-fics.I do own the story itself, and the OC's. (Well, kinda, they're loosely based on me, and people I know…)Also, slight bad language.**

I'm Alyssa Beltrick, and if you're reading this, then you're in for one heck of a story. It started when I went home one night to the house I share with my two friends, and one of their dads. He had just gone on vacation, leaving us, three sixteen year-olds alone. For about two or three weeks. I had my wavy black hair in a ponytail, with my favorite orange T-shirt on. I had come home from dropping him off at the airport, as my friend Haley, (his daughter) was working.

"Hi," I said, "I'm home!"

"Kon'nichiwa Alyssa," My other roommate Kathy said, popping up at my side, her long, curly, brown hair flowing in all directions. "How was Haley's dad? Did you have a safe trip?" Kathy isn't Japanese she's just really obsessed with the culture. It was because of how much anime she watches.

"It went well," I replied. "He's having a safe trip to Florida."

"Oh I miss Florida," Kathy said wistfully, "It was always beach weather there. No snow, or blizzards… but there are much better waves here in Rhode Island!"

"I know Kathy," I replied with a smirk, "I used to live there, too. So did Haley, and her dad."

"By the way," Kathy said, losing her wistful smile, and gaining a small one, "I made non-alcoholic piña coladas!"

"So… You made slushies?"

She nodded, "Basically. I also made some of my dad's 'World Famous' if you want some." Her dad always said he was a chef, and he made the best alfredo sauce. He called it his 'World Famous'. He taught all of his children how to make it.

"Okay Kath," I said, smiling. "You treat us so good, always making delicious food!" I entered the kitchen.

"Stop it, you're makin' me blush here!" She slipped into a Johnston accent with those words. For those of you who haven't heard one, it sounds sort of like a New Jersey accent. Kathy had lived here before moving to Florida. I was the only one who was born there.

"How goes the job search?" I asked. We were both currently unemployed.

"I sent my résumé to Game Stop, that pet store down the street, U.S.A. Skates, and C.V.S. I also sent a copy of yours, too," She smiled at me. "Hope ya don't mind working at any of those places."

I laughed, "No Kathleen, I don't. Thanks for thinking of me when you sent them."

"I never could forget!" She piled some pasta on her plate. I assumed it was her third, as this girl never stopped eating, but somehow managed to stay skinny.

"Save some for Haley, and me, will you?" I asked, seeing a less than half full pot. "You really need to make this more!"

"I would if you guys bought stuff to make it more. You know how lazy I am!" She plopped down on the couch, eating some of her pasta. I got myself a plate, and sat with her.

"Can we pretty please watch anime?" Kathy asked, grabbing the remote.

"Sure," I said, "As long as it doesn't have nudity!" The face she made next was priceless; a mixture of shock, hurt, and embarrassment. "That's right I've seen your lap top history!"

"Th-that's private stuff! And I don't watch anime like that! I just… happen to find pictures of characters I like… in less than decent attire… I must be such a pervert!" She said the next part with WAY too much emotion to be real. She wanted to be an actress, but sometimes she tried too hard. Haley thinks it's to show us that she's not really hurt. She didn't used to use so much emotion, but people always thought she was actually bothered by it.

"Kathy, relax," I stated. "How about we watch Hetalia: Paint it White?"

"Hai!" Kathy exclaimed, putting the disc in. We had gotten to the part where the pictonians had turned Tony into one of them, when we heard the door open. I paused it, as Kathy ran to greet Haley.

"Kon'nichiwa, Haley!" Kathy screamed hugging Haley. "How was work?"

"Sucky as usual, Accailia," Haley said. She had left her long, straight, light brown hair down. Accailia was Kathy's nickname, but I have no idea why. I never really asked. "People are always rude to me, at Dunkin' and I can't even tell them off! I have to force a smile, and apologize, even if the person's being a complete dick!"

"Hey Hales," I called from the living room. "What happened today?"

Haley smiled at me, but the smile faded into a grimace. "Some douche comes up, and makes the strangest, longest request ever. I don't remember now, but I had to write it down. I tried to make… whatever it was they wanted, but when I gave it to them, they spit it out, called it crap, insulted me, and refused to pay…" A small smile found its way onto her face. "There are some nice regulars there though. Like Anna. She saw this, and paid for the ...drink that costumer ordered. She also gave me a tip for always having to put up with people like that."

"I bet some 'World Famous' would make you feel better!" Kathy said, handing her a plate she just made. "I got bored, and decided to make..." She paused.

"Pastaaaaaaaa!" Haley and her yelled in unison.

"You two watch too much Hetalia!" I laughed, coming in to the room with them.

"You're one to talk, Miss. I-know-every-thing-about-Canada-there-is-to-know!" 

"Well so what if I know a lot about a country? Haley knows everything about Russia!"

"I was taking about the character, and I do know about Haley's strange obsession with the country, and character. I am her best friend." Kathy struck a hammy, or as she might say 'epic' pose.

Haley patted her on the shoulder. "Well, what're we watching?"

"Paint it White!" Kathy said, with child-like glee. "The pictonians had just attacked Tony!"

"Kathy, did you forget about our plan for tomorrow?" Haley asked, with a smirk. Haley was quite sadistic, and loved seeing her friends in misery.

"I made no deals with you, foul woman!" Kathy yelled. "Get your head examined!"

"We wrote this list out," Haley said dryly, holding up a list with what was obviously Kathy's horrible handwriting on it.

"…Your point is?" Kathy asked, flashing a too-sweet-to-be-true smile.

"Look at all that! We have to wake up early."

"How early?" Kathy raised an eyebrow.

"Six," Haley smirked. "Five thirty if you want to make breakfast."

Kathy groaned. "Why does my past-self hate me?!" Kathy banged her head against a wall. "Fine…" She walked into the basement (her room), but the tell-tale tapping of keys said she had opened up her lap top.

Haley's face fell. "She's gonna be hell to deal with in the morning…." Haley looked at me. "Good night." She went into her room, and I heard the door lock. Haley liked her privacy. No, that's an understatement, Haley _**LOVED**_ her privacy.

"Guess I'll just put the pasta in the fridge…" I said to myself. I put the pasta away, and turned the T.V. off. I decided to go to bed, because there was nothing better to do.

~Time skip~  
~Haley's POV~

My alarm clock woke me up at five eleven. I was gonna need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. I put the pot on, and sat at the kitchen table. _'Did I hear something from the basement? Was she- no! Damn it, Kathy, I swear if you- Yup.'_ I went to the top of the basement steps, to see she was still awake.

"Oh, 'ello there, love," Kathy said, tiredly, and happily. "I thought you said five thirty? It's only like… uh… five thirteen!"

"Kathy, would you like some coffee?" I asked, pleasantly as I could.

"You know I hate coffee!"

"Well, how do you expect to stay awake?"

"I have hot cocoa mix, and a big portable coffee thing, that my bro got me from Dunkin' D's!" She giggled.

"Right."

"Hold on, let me just say good bye to my friends in Japan!" She typed something, then closed her lap top. "Bye Jack," She turned to her terrarium, where a large snake lay. "Mommy'll by back with some nummy rats!"

"Kathy…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just get your chocolate ready…"

"I'm making bacon first! It's the best thing ever!"

"What about anime?" I raised an eyebrow. I knew that'd shut her up.

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure, my good madam, but I'll inform you when the results are in!"

So Kathy made a pound of bacon, and didn't even give me any. I just sat sipping my coffee. Kathy didn't wash anything, and just sat there. Actually, she fell asleep, but her whole body leaned forward, slamming her face against the table. She quickly stood yawning. She went about filling her huge portable coffee container with hot chocolate, and then made a mug for herself, drinking it down in one huge gulp.

"I'm gonna get dressed, and do my hair," She said getting up. I sighed, and went about getting ready. This was going to be a long trip, with Kathy. She drove me up the walls sometimes. I'm glad that we live in the same state now, so I can slap her when she pisses me off.

I got in the car, and sat down. I waited for a couple minutes before I realized I forgot the list. I saw Kathy open the door, and begin running toward the car.

"Go get the list!" I yelled causing her to pause. "I forgot it on the kitchen counter…" Kathy groaned, and ran back to the house. She ran back out with the list, and her hot cocoa.

"Turns out you're not the only one being a scatter-brain today!" Kathy said with a happy little grin.

~Alyssa's POV~

I rolled over in my sleep, my hand making contact with something soft and fleshy. _'Wait, what?' _I slowly opened my dark brown eyes to see a pair of shocked purple ones staring back at me. I screamed, and tried to jump, but the covers got tangled, and I could do was roll of the edge of the bed. Apparently, the same happened to the owner of the purple eyes. I peeked over the edge of my bed, and noticed how… familiar he looked. Slightly long blonde hair, with a curl that refused to go with the rest of his hair. A pair of glasses perched on his nose.

_'Holy Roman Empire, this guy's Canada!'  
_  
**AN: So tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm going to try to update on a weekly basis, but I'll probably fall behind. More importantly, should I continue?**


	2. Rats!

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, don't own Hetalia, and while we're on the topic of what I don't own, I don't own McDonalds either. And, except for Kathy, I only half-own the OC's. (IF it's possible to own yourself, otherwise I only half-own Kathy…)**  


_'What the heck was Canada doing in my bed?!'_ He was my favorite character from Hetalia, but… Why was he here? He looked at me.

"H-hello," He started. "I'm sorry about being in your bed! I d-don't know how I got here…" He looked around. I really hope he didn't see my home-made Canada plushy.

I decided to be blunt. "You're Canada, aren't you?" He jumped in shock.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Uh… Well, you see…" I then went on to explain how everything he knew to be true was an anime to me. Well, not exactly like that, I explained how there are nations here, just not… living ones. It was very complicated. He took it surprisingly well.

"Canada…?" I asked, tentatively. "I have one more question. Why do you look like you're about sixteen, or seventeen?"

~Kathy's POV~

Haley was so quiet in the car. _'Was she mad at me for something?' _I looked down at my list.

TO DO LIST:  
1. Get rats for little Jacky._  
_2. Get the car washed.  
3. Buy cake mix, because we never have cake, and it's good!  
4. Get bacon.  
5. Pick up dry cleaning.  
6. Drop the card for my mom off at the post office.  
7. _Stop by Dunkin' for my schedule._  
8. Drop everything off at home.  
9. Drop résumé off at McDonalds, possibly get lunch.  
10. Go to the theater, to try out for that play, and piano part._  
_11. Go home to catch some episodes of River Monsters.

"To the homestead Haley," I said turning to her. She never let me drive, claiming it would end in a horrible fiery death.

"Yeah, whatever Kathy…" She groaned. Ever since she got a job, she's been bitter. It's not my fault that some people are just douches. A couple guys around sixteen or seventeen were standing by the side of the rode, with raised thumbs. One of them had glasses covering his blue eyes, a cowlick in his sandy blonde hair, gloves, and an old bomber jacket. The other had messy blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, surprising bushy, but sexy eyebrows, and- _'Oh my god, it's Iggy and America!'_

"Haley, pull over, now!" I commanded. She sighed and did as I asked. "Need a lift?" I asked, rolling down the window.

"Kathy! Don't just offer people rides in my car!" Haley protested.

"Hold on a minute," I rolled down my window, and turned to Haley. "Dude! We have to give them a lift! Did you even notice how much they look like England, and America?"

"Do you notice how crazy you sound right now?"

"Nani? I don't sound crazy at all! Just, let's at least give them a ride, now that I offered! Also, if I turn out to be right, they could lead you to Russia!"

"Mother Russia…? Da, they can have a ride."

"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" I rolled down the window. "You two can have a ride, but I hope you don't mind if we stop at McDonalds for lunch first. We're already on our way there."

"We don't mind at all, dude," The one who looked (and sounded) like America said, getting in.

"Speak for yourself," The other said, with a sexy British accent.

I reached a hand back, "I'm Kathleen Jerome. Kathy for short, if you like."

The guy who looked like America shook it really hard. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, dude."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," Said the other guy, shaking my hand when Alfred was done, "But don't call me Artie, please."

"I'm Haley. Haley Campbell." Haley started driving, and a smirk formed on her face. That's never a good sign. "I only gave you a ride, because my crazy friend here thinks you look like anime characters."

"Nani?!" I exclaimed. "Why would you say that, Haley?" I whispered the last bit.

She whispered back, "Because you made me pick up two strangers who may not be a thing like the anime characters they look like." Haley could be quite sadistic at times, and loved to see me uncomfortable. You know, like all best friends!

"Is that so…?" Arthur said.

"H-hai…" I said nodding. "It's called Hetalia. You look a lot like England, and you look like America!"

They exchanged a nervous glance. "What're they like in the show?"

"Well, America is always talking about how he's the hero, but he never really does anything that heroic. He's _**ALWAYS **_eating hamburgers. He's terrified of ghosts, and horror movies, but is great at horror games. He also says bro or dude in every other sentence. Then there's England," I smirked to myself. "He's always fighting with France, America, and …well everyone. He's a proper gentleman, and a former pirate. He's also a horrible drunk." A thought popped into my head, "Haley, wanna reenact-"

"No," She said, not looking away from the road.

"…Fine. Anyway, he also can do black magic, and can see mythical creatures. Like-"

"Flying Mint Bunny!" Haley interrupted, with a dopey grin.

"Yup, but no one else can see them… He raised America and Canada …or did France raise Canada? Did they both raise Canada…? I don't actually think Canada was shown as a child in the show…"

"They did, but England, like basically everyone else, never really remembers the poor guy…" Haley said.

"That reminds me!" I said, raising a finger. "America is a total dick to Canada! And like… everyone else!"

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, not showing them my smirk. "It's not like I was talking about you… I was talking about a fictional character personified from American stereotypes."

"Be quiet, you bloody wanker!" I heard Arthur harshly whisper to Alfred. Everyone at the house was a master eavesdropper, so we could hear a conversation all the way across the house, with all the doors closed.

"Now what?" asked Haley, with a cocky grin. "You can't just out right ask them if they're from an anime. They'll think you're crazier than they already do."

"Well, I am nuttier than a fruit cake at times…." Our whisper-sation was going well. I finally saw the golden arcs of the McDonalds sign, and thought _'Well… Arthur will probably order scones, just to see if McDonald's scones are good. I think they are… Alfred will most likely order a shit-load of burgers, that I'm not paying for… What am I gonna get…?'_

~Haley POV~

I'll admit, Kathy was close to getting something outa them, but they couldn't be anime characters. …Could they? Damn… Kathy's crazy talk was getting to me. I pulled into McDonalds, and Kathy told me she forgot her résumé. My god, did I want to kill her right then and there… but there were witnesses.

Kathy and Alfred ran into the McDonalds to get in line, and order. "Why am I always stuck with children…?" I thought aloud. I was about to leave, but a good song came on, so Arthur and I took our grand old time getting in, to see Kathy and Alfred _**still**___describing their order! What were they ordering so much of? The place was empty when we got in… I sighed.

"And don't forget my scones!" Kathy warned. "Or our cookies!"

"Uh-huh," Al agreed.

I felt bad for the cashier, forced to deal with two people that I made the horrible mistake of bringing together. Their order alone came to about forty bucks. What. The. Hell. What the fruk did they order?! Of course Kathy forgot her wallet, and made me pay her half. Alfred said he forgot his too, so I paid forty dollars, for food I can't so much as touch. Moochers… After spending that, I didn't feel like wasting my any more of my money, so I decided to wait 'till I got home for some left over 'World Famous'. Arthur didn't order anything either, probably forgot his wallet, and didn't want me to pay, or he really hated this place.

I looked up to see Kathy and Alfred mixing the drinks together. Alfred took a sip of his, and pointed the straw towards Kathy.

"Dude, you gotta try this!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Sure," Kathy said, pulling out his straw, and putting her own in. Her face showed it all… Priceless. "Uck! What did you mix in here?!"

He was busy laughing, and after a couple minutes looked up. "I mixed everything!"

"Wanna try mine?" Kathy asked, pushing her drink in his direction. "I only mixed Fruit Punch, and Pink Lemonade."

"Sure, dude," Alfred said taking her cup. He just used her straw for convenience.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Now I need a new straw…"

The two children eventually sat with us. A thought occurred to me. "Where are you two trying to get a ride to anyway?" I asked.

Alfred smiled at me, and said through his burger, "We were kinda wondering if we could stay with you bros for a week or two!"

My eyes widened, "Of course no-"

"Yeah!" Kathy interrupted me, with hugest grin.

"What?!" Arthur and I asked incredulously in unison.

"Think about it Haley," Kathy started, "Your dad's outa town, or state, I should say… and we have a room they could use. They need a room to stay in, and… Well, y'know." Oh, I knew alright… England was her favorite anime character, then America. This would be perfect for her, while I'm stuck with the bills, and expenses.

"Please…?" Alfred and Kathy asked, with double puppy dog eyes. Kathy knew my weaknesses, and those were one, or you could say two of them.

I sighed, and gave in. "Fine, but you better make sure you don't break anything, or you're paying for it, Accailia!"

"Thank you, arigato, danke, grazie, gracias, merci, and thank you in other various languages!" Kathy exclaimed. "You're so kind to me!"

We finished our meal, and I felt like I was forgetting something… What was I forgetting? I couldn't remember, until I opened my car door. And screeching rats came running out. Oh, I forgot we had gotten Jack's rats.

"Scheiße!" Kathy screamed, jumping on a couple, and tossing them into the car, slamming the door. "Those were expensive rats too…"

"Why…" Arthur cautiously started, "Why on Earth do you have rats?"

"Well, that's a rather private question!" Kathy said over dramatically, slipping into a British accent. She looked at the rats clawing up my car as my eye twitched. "Well, now what do we do?"

"We ditch the rats!" I yelled, angrily, pulling open my car door, and watching as the rats skittered across the parking lot.

"But Jack-"

"Screw Jack!" I yelled. "He can crawl in a hole, and die for all I care!"

"He can't crawl," Kathy said. "He's physically unable."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" I countered. Now was not the time for her to babble on about animals.

"Can I dri-"

"_**NO!**_" I yelled much louder than I meant to, causing everyone to jump. I sighed. "Just… get in the car, so I can drive us home…"

They all did as I asked, and we got home fairly quickly, and were greeted by Alyssa and …Canada?! Okay this day just got way weirder.

"America!" He exclaimed, hugging 'Alfred.'

"I knew it!" Kathy said pointing a finger at me. "Told ya' so!"

"Only you would Kathy…" Alyssa muttered under her breath. "So… England and America are here too?"

"Yes!" Kathy exclaimed jumping around, and letting out a high pitched fan-girl squeal. She began talking really fast. "Ohmygod,it'ssoawesometohaveyouguyshere!" She pulled them all into a huge hug. "I'msoexcited,Icoulddie! Weshouldallthrowapartyan-"

"Whoa, hold up," I interrupted Kathy hearing the word 'Party' somewhere in there. "We can't have a party!"

"But Ha-"

"No buts!" I said. "We can't have a party, and you know that. My dad would kill me if he found out about it… So would your aunt! And your nosy cousin that I hate!"

"It's because she's jealous," Kathy whispered to the nations. "My couz and I used to be best friends, and now Haley's all territorial." America laughed at this.

"Am not!" I said, blushing from embarrassment.

~Alyssa's POV~

Haley was really jealous. Well, it's good for Kathy that England's here, but disappointing, because he'll probably end up hating her…

Kathy began hopping up and down. "America, you'll love the basement!"

"The basement?" America and England asked in unison.

Kathy nodded. "It's my room, but It's full of electronics, gaming systems, tons of games, tons of movies, and other various things! I have extra controllers, and mainly horror slash zombie games!"

America's eyes lit up. "No way!"

Kathy nodded, "Yes way! I also zombie proofed it!" She proudly puffed out her chest. Kathy had control over the basement, because as kids Haley said if they ever moved in together she could have the basement.

"Wait…" Arthur cut-in. "Before we have a tour, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

**AN: Did you like it? Well, if you didn't tell me why, please, and I'll try to improve. So I'm going to start every new chapter in the POV of the one beforehand. If it won't be, I'll put the POV at the top. Out of curiosity, who's your favorite character so far?**


	3. Video Games Make Everything Better

**Disclaimer: Does it seem like I secretly own Hetalia? No? Well, good, because I don't, and never have. I also don't own Barnes & Noble, or the game that the one they play is based off. I don't even fully own my OC's…**_****_

Well that made the room go silent. We didn't really have that many beds…

"Someone could sleep in the hammock in my basement!" Kathy suggested.

"You have a hammock… in the basement?" England asked.

"You don't judge how I live, and I won't judge how you live." Kathy said, with a nod in his direction.

"I wanna stay in your gamer basement!" America said excitedly.

"England, you can sleep in my dad's bed while he's away," Haley said to the Brit.

"What about Canada?" We three girls asked in unison. "Hmm…"

"Isn't there an air mattress in the attic?" I asked.

"If there is, I'm not dragging it down," Kathy said. "America," She struck an 'epic' pose, pointing towards the door, "To the basement!" She quickly ran down the steps.

~America's POV~

"Dude, wait for me!" I called after her. "You'll need a hero to protect you in the games!" I ran into the basement, and was shocked by what I saw. It was full of games, and movies! There was a bed in one corner, with a dresser beside it. A desk stood in another corner, covered in drawings. There was also some weird empty glass tank, thing. The best part was shelves, upon shelves of games, and movies! There were also a couple bookshelves, but there was also a HUGE T.V. This girl had like, five gaming systems! She had at least three controllers for each, and had four headsets. There were a couple bean bag chairs in front of the T.V. and a worn hammock behind them. There was a divider, and I bet there was zombie stuff on the other side!

"Dude…" Was all I could say. She giggled at me, and lifted a controller.

"My family wires me money. Wanna kill some zombies? I need to get my friends on, too…" She tossed me a headset, and controller. She turned on the game, and got into a waiting room.

"Accailia's online! I got a friend here, Accailia-Pwns2 is him. Just call him Al in battle…" She said into the headset.

"Accailia! I've been waiting for you forever!" A male voice called from the game, with a Japanese accent.

"Hey, Luna, dude. Sorry, to hear that… Is Ace on?"

"Right here, sweet heart," Said some dude with a southern accent. "Your friend, I think you said Al? Why's he so silent?"

Kathy nudged me. "Say something, bro."

I grinned, "Hey dudes, make way for the hero!"

"And I thought Accailia was cocky!" Luna laghed.

"Keep making comments, and next time I won't revive you when you have a ray gun!" Kathy threatened.

~Alyssa's POV~

"Well, I have work," Haley said, "Bye!" She left. She left me alone with England, and Canada!

"I was planning on going job searching, so do you two wanna come with?" I asked.

Arthur looked to the basement door. "What about Kathleen, and America?"

"COVER ME GUYS!"

"I'M DOWN! AL REVIVE ME!"

"I CAN'T, THEY CORNERED ME, DUDES!"

"WHERE DID LUNA GO?!"

"I think they're fine," I said with a smile, "But let's leave a note at least…"

Dear America, and Kathleen,  
We are out at the moment. I hope we didn't make a mistake leaving you home alone. We'll be back soon, DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! With that said, have fun with your game.  
-Alyssa****

~Kathy's POV~

"LUNA! You dick, why'd you leave us all to die?!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I had to pee, and my upstairs toilet is broken…" Luna apologized.

"So, how did you like Jack, Al?" Ace asked.

"Who?" America questioned.

"I'll get him he's my… Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" The three guys asked in unison.

"JACK GOT OUT! Last time this happened, he almost ate the neighbor's cat!" I screamed, flailing around.

"Please tell me you fed him, right?" Ace asked.

"He's do for a feeding, but the rats ran out on me! It's all Haley's fault!" I tried to explain, like a child caught not doing their homework.

America was puzzled. "Who's Ja- AHHH! SOMETHING'S IN MY SHIRT! GET IT OUT!"

"Gotta go!" I disconnected. "America, relax, dude! If you relax, you will my snake, so-"

"IT'S A SNAKE?!" His eyes widened, and he pulled his shit off, revealing Jack coiling around his chest. "GET IT OFF!"

"CHILL!" I screamed. "You're scaring mommy's little cutie…" I rubbed under Jack's chin, and managed to pry him off America. "Who's a bad little snake?" I put him in his terrarium.

"Little…?" America croaked out.

"For a python," I smiled. "Don't worry I have papers saying I can have him!" I said that to calm his horrified expression. "Be happy he didn't bite you. I need to go get him some mice…" I made sure the lid was closed properly, then led America upstairs, and the note waiting for us. "America put your shirt back on…" While he was doing that, I read the note. My eyes lit up. "It turns out we can go get some high quality rats after all. They left us, so I'm gonna take you in my jeep!" My uncle hooked me up with a sweet jeep.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, bro?" America asked. "Everyone else was against you driving…"

"Is it because I'm an Asian woman?"

"You're Asian?!"

"Yes! Just because I'm really tan doesn't mean I'm not Asian! I'm a much better driver than people make me out to be, trust me."

{Time Skip}  
~Alyssa's POV~

"I wonder if Kathy's done with that game yet. She usually plays for an hour or two… and she has a lot more games…" I said. Before anyone could reply, my phone rang. It was Kathy! "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you right now?" She asked.

"I'm at Barnes & Noble, why?"

"Uh…. No reason… We ended up finishing the game pretty early by the way. I'll see you in a few, bye!" Click.

I paled… Kathy was a horrible driver… and she had America with her. "So, Kathy's coming here…"

"Well, it's nice that she and America aren't going to be locked in that basement all night," England said with a shrug.

A loud screech of tires was heard from outside, and in ran Kathy, her curly brown hair going everywhere. "Hey. Do you have a hair tie?" I sighed, and handed her one from my wrist. She tied her hair up in a messy brown ponytail. "Alfred, you can come in!" America shakily walked in, a few shades paler than he should have been.

"Accailia," I started, "Did you read the part about not leaving?"

"Well, my little Jacky was hungry!" Accailia said in her defense. We decide to go home, I told England to drive Kathy back in her jeep, and took America with me.

~England's POV~

This was a …strange situation to say the least. I got in Kathy's jeep, and she sat in the passenger seat. She looked kind of cute with her hair up, but her 'kind of cute' didn't mean she wasn't still loud and obnoxious. The driven was in a comfortable silence, as I followed Alyssa. When we finally arrived at their home, I realized Kathy had fallen asleep.

"Kathy…?" I asked, nudging her.

"No…" She murmured in her sleep. "I dun wanna go ta school Haley…"

"Kathy, it's not Haley, and you don't have school."

Her eyes shot open, and she pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't a dream! You're still here Iggy!" She let me go, and before I could get a word in, she spoke. "Let's go inside!" She happily skipped inside, and I slowly walked in after her.

"Hey England," Haley said. She had apparently come home from work. "I'm making dinner, you just go make yourself comfortable."

I walked into the living room, over to where I knew the book shelf was. I began reading spines only for a loud 'BOOM!' to come from the basement.

"Baka! Revive me right now!" Kathy's yelling could be heard from downstairs.

"That was your fault for standing to close to my grenade!" America whined.

"Everyone knows you don't throw grenades when only one zombie's following you, dumb ass!" A man with a southern American accent yelled.

"I'm gonna lose my ray gun!" Kathy wimpered.

Haley scowled at the basement door. "Shut up Kathleen!"

"Hello Haley!" Called a Japanese accent.

"Hey Ice Queen, don't yell at us for training!" The same southern accent from before yelled.

"For the last time Nate," Haley started, "The zombie apocalypse won't actually happen!"

"For a couple more years!" Kathy laughed.

Haley just sighed, and went back to her cooking. "Nate, or 'Ace' has a nick name for all of us… He's not really someone I like…"

"Guys, if you want I we can pay together later!" Kathy called.  
Before I could politely decline, Haley yelled, "Good, 'cause I'm gonna throw grenades at you Nate!"

"Sure thing Ice, just so long as Angel Face can play to!" 'Nate' as Haley called him, yelled in reply.

"That's me…" Alyssa said, looking at the ground. "Don't ask me why he calls me that though."

Haley eventually finished making dinner, and set the pancakes on the table. Wait… Pancakes?!

"Haley," I said, "Why pancakes?"

"I like pancakes," She said simply, turning to the basement door. "Accailia and Alfred, if you two don't get your asses up here right now, we won't save you any food!"

There were some shuffling sounds, what sounded like "Gotta go!" said quickly, and the basement door flew open. Kathy and America were jammed in the doorway, both trying to squeeze through at the same time. Kathy pushed through first, but America ran out, and over her, throwing her to the ground. She grabbed his ankle before her got too far, dragging him to the ground. She then took her seat at the table, between Haley, and me.

"Ooh, pancakes!" Kathy exclaimed, as if nothing happened. She reached for one, and Haley smacked her hand.

"No!" She scolded. "We wait for everyone to be seated."

Kathy grumbled something like "Don't treat me like a dog…" as Alyssa and Canada entered the room. America got up off the floor, and sat across from Kathy.

We all began eating, and the pancakes were quite good. Kathy excused herself, and ran outside. She came back with a shoebox that had the lid taped on. Muffled squeaks came from the inside of the box, as she brought it down into the basement. The sound of loud, terrified, pained squeaks cut through the quiet dinner.

"Jack's fed," Kathy said, coming back upstairs, and sitting in her spot. "And the other rats are in a secure place." She resumed eating her pancakes.

Haley looked up at me, her cold, calculating eyes examining me from behind her glasses. "So, before we found out you were nations-"

"Before _you_ found out they were nations," Kathy corrected. "I knew the entire time."

Haley sighed, "Before I accepted the crazy notion that anime characters actually found us, by some stroke of luck, you said you only need a place for a week or two, but why?"

"Well," I started, "I was practicing some magic on Canada, when America burst in, and made me lose my concentration. I sent him here by mistake, so I made America come with me to find him."

Alyssa pouted, "Does that mean you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Not exactly…" I said. "I ...forgot the spell I used to come to this dimension, and without my spell book, we seem to be stranded."

**AN: Oh look, you all got another update! That's what happens when I get all these comments/reviews, and follows. I hope you like it. I honestly didn't think this would get this popular, and considering how unpopular it is, that's saying something. I just want to thank you all again for reading! Kudos to whoever can guess what the game is based off of. Hope you enjoyed, please comment, or do whatever it is you do on various other stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I really need to keep saying how I only own the plot, and partly my OCs? Well, okay. I only own the plot, and to a lesser extent my OCs. I don't even own the sweet gamer basement from the last chapter...**

~Alyssa's POV~

So… Our house is full of anime characters until further notice?! What kinda jackpot did we win? America and Canada both looked shocked by this news. Maybe England hadn't told them yet. Kathy just stared at a wall, trying to process this.

"Don't Norway and Romania know magic, too?" Haley turned to England.

England looked up. "Well, yes but-"

"Then there's still a chance!" Haley said. "And if you can't get back, then beat the shit outa America for getting you trapped here…" She whispered the last part. England chuckled.

"What'd she say?" America asked. Kathy merely giggled, as Haley and Arthur smiled. "C'mon guys!" He whined.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our pancakes," Haley said with a smirk, taking a bite.

I turned to Canada. "Canada, you can talk to us, too. I swear we don't bite. Well, except Kathy, but she doesn't do it much."

"We could talk about hockey!" Kathy suggested. "One of the few sports I actually like! Well, not ice hockey, 'cause I can't skate, but… Floor hockey!"

Canada smiled, a small, nearly unseen smile. "Maybe we could play later...?"

Kathy beamed, "YEAH! ...We don't have any equitment." She pouted.

An awkward silence fell on the table, as we all ate pancakes in silence. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Haley," Canada said quietly. "They're delicious..." If Canada himself compliments your pancakes, then you know you're doing it right.

The pancakes were eaten quickly, and we all slunk into the basement.

Kathy turned to us. "Okay, I only have four controllers, and America and I are definitely playing, so who else?" Haley grabbed a controller quickly, muttering something like, 'I'll show Nate that you never insult my...' I couldn't make out the rest.

"Iggy, you should play!" America yelled. Before England could respond, America grabbed a controller from Kathy, and thrust it into England's arms.

"I'm unmuting our mics now," Kathy said, pulling something up with her controller. "Luna, Ace... You there?"

Ace's voice greeted us, "Of course, sweet heart, I'd never leave you alone with Luna. He sucks."

Luna's irritated voice came next. "Thanks Ace, way to make me feel loved."

"Guys," Kathy interrupted, "I have two more guests, besides Al. Only one of them is playing, the other will be quieter than Angel Face."

"She's usually silent when you play..." Both her game buddies said in unison.

"EXACTLY!" Kathy yelled. "Anyway, I'll be playing, as will Al and Ice Queen. The other new guy is Iggy. I don't think he's ever played, so be nice."

"Dude, he's gonna suck!" America laughed.

"Nate, you're going to die," Haley glared at the TV screen. "Even though we're on the same side."

"Guys," Kathy interrupted again, "Let's work out battle names for when we're in the game, 'cause I think saying 'Accailia' every time you address me will get tiring."

"Then we can call you Accy!" America exclaimed.

"**NO.**" Kathy said.

"What's wrong Accy?" Ace called. "Don't like your new name?"

"Whatever..." She frowned. "Iggy, you've been shockingly silent this whole time, care to tell us why?"

"What exactly are the controls?" He asked, staring at the controller quizzically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Ace said. "Slow down... You're new friend is British?"

"Ace, I swear to all that is pure, holy, and anime, if you eve-"

"Limey bastard," Ace feigned a British accent. "Let's all have tea and crumpets!"

England, Kathy, and Haley face-palmed. England scowled at the screen. "Nate, I swear sometimes you're worse than Kathy's brother..." Haley muttered.

"What's wrong with her brother?" England asked.

"He thinks it's an insult to call someone English..." Kathy muttered. "I told him to think up a better insult, like black sheep of Europe, or to be clever, and call them wealthy, because money there is in pounds..."

"Can we just get to the zombie killing?" Luna asked.

"Yup," Kathy smiled. They all readied-up, and the loading screen popped up.

~England's POV~

Okay, I could see why Haley hated this Nate fellow. The controls were easy enough, and we decided to wait at the windows for the zombies. I glanced over at Haley's portion of the screen to see Nate and she were throwing grenades at each other. I then looked back to my screen to see a zombie before it faded to a grayish color.

"Who gets a down on round one?"

"I was distracted!"

"It's okay Iggy, you're just new at this." Kathy smiled warmly. Her character then knifed a zombie in the stomach. "Cover my window, I'll revive him."

~America's POV~

While they were distracted, I threw a grenade at them and laughed as they died.

"WHAT THE HELL AL?!" Kathy screamed. "You don't just use your grenades on round one, and what did I even do to you?!"

~Haley's POV~

From her spot on the floor I saw Kathy throw a grenade at America. I smiled to myself, as he was occupied with a window. After that we all killed ourselves off with grenades. It was one of the shortest times I spent playing a video game before death.

Kathy bid farewell to her friends, and got different games. We basically spent most of the night taking turns playing video games. It was pretty fun. It was getting pretty late though.

"Okay, everyone out of my basement," Kathy declared, waving a broom around like a scepter.

~Alyssa's POV~

Kathy kicked us out of her basement. So I decided to show Canada to the couch, and get him pillows, and blankets.

"Thank you," He whispered, with a small smile. I couldn't help it anymore, and hugged him tightly. "Maple..!"

~Kathy's POV~

I watched as America slept in my hammock, a big smile on his face. I took this as my opportunity, and grabbed my laptop from underneath my pillow. I quickly opened it up to deviant art.

~Time Skip~  
~Haley's POV~

I woke up, and stretched. I left my room, deciding to make breakfast, because why the hell not. As I passed by the basement door I was hit by the loud sound of snoring. And here I thought Kathy's snoring was bad. I was going to sit on the couch, but then remembered Canada was sleeping there. I couldn't really make him get up, because it was Canada, and he was too adorable. I thought about waking up Kathy and America, but Kathy was ...unpredictable when tired. She could either scream at you for every little thing, or be overly bubbly and space out constantly, and laugh at everything. It was kind of like being drunk without the booze.

~Kathy's POV~

I woke up to hear incredibly loud, obnoxious snoring. I looked over to see it was America's. I groaned, stretching. I was going to get up, but the blankets felt like hugging my legs. I crashed into the basement floor face first. Lucking, it wasn't the first time, and I had since set out my puffy winter blanket on the ground. I slowly ascended the stairs, to hear the house phone ringing. I quickly ran to it.

~Haley's POV~

The phone started ringing, but suddenly stopped. "Hello?" I heard Kathy answer. "Why are _you_ calling here?" Her tone turned sour. "Oh what, you can't just tell me?!" Her tone also began to escalate. "Fine..." I then heard her inhale overly loud. "HALEY!" I groaned, walking into the other room.

"Yes?" She thrust the phone into my hands, and walked off grumbling something. "Hello?"

"Hi Haley!" I knew that voice. It was Brooke's voice. She had been my and Alyssa's friend since elementary school, but Kathy seemed to have a grudge against her. "I was just reminding you about my formal tonight. You and Alyssa are coming right?"

I paled. I'd completely forgotten about it. "Well... You see we have people over that I can't really leave alone here... Especially not alone with Acc- I mean ...Kathy."

"You each have a plus one," She reminded, trapping me. Well fuck, it was either flat out say no, or invite two of the nations.

"Alright, we'll be there," I said before I could completely register what I said.

"Thank you!" She said happily. "I gotta go, bye!" She hung up. Crap. I don't even know proper formal etiquette.

~Time Skip~

Eventually, everyone woke up, and I told them about the formal. Alyssa wasted no time in inviting Canada. Shocker. "England?" I ask. "I don't exactly know proper etiquette for a formal, so I was wondering if you could go to show me..."

I could almost swear a blush lit up his cheeks, but I'm probably wrong. "Of course." A looked over at Kathy, to see her trying hard not to glare at me, and failing horribly.

"Dude, that means we get the house to ourselves tonight!" America yelled enthusiastically. A big smile overtook Kathy, as I imagine she thought about so many fun ways to tear the house apart.

"Well, we have to go suit shopping, and then come back here to get ready, so you likely won't see much of us today." I said, turning to Kathy and America, only to see they were no longer there. I sighed, going to the car.

**Author's Notes: I would like to apologize for a short, boring, and late chapter. I got sick, and didn't really know how to get it set up for what I'm planning. To make up for it, (or at least attempt to make up for this chapter) I will tell you a few things to pop up in the next chapter! There'll be: horror movies, a formal, cookies, more countries, rain, and Kathy driving some more. Excited? Also, sorry for putting the tittle in the story... I couldn't help it.**


	5. We're Baking Cookies!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia...**

~Kathy's POV~

So after they all left for the boring formal, that I totally didn't want to go to, I turned to America. "What should we do first?"

"I don't know, we could do anything!" America began bouncing in place.

"Let's see what we have in the kitchen!" I opened the fridge to reveal ...we didn't really have anything that good. Damn...

"Dude, let's just eat desert! What do you have in the sweets department?" America entered the kitchen.

"A whole lot of nothing..." I said. "Wait... We have flour, sugar, milk, baking soda... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Cupcakes?!" America asked with glee.

"Not exactly, and while that would be even better, we'd have to wait even longer," I explained. "My thought is, we can bake like elderly old grandmas! It's like having your cake, an eating it too! Only with cookies!" I then realized a few things. "I have no idea how to make cookies..."

We stood for a moment, thinking about what to do. "We can look it up online!" America yelled, running to get my laptop from the basement.

~Alyssa's POV~

We arrived at the formal a little bit late, but I don't think anyone noticed. Brooke looked really happy. Her black hair had obviously seen a curling iron, and her pale face bore just a bit too much make-up. She had a long turquoise dress on.

"You actually came!" She smiled.

~Haley's POV~

"I see you found yourself a guy," Brooke whispered in my ear, causing my cheeks to heat up. She led us inside and took us to meet her fiancé.

~Kathy's POV~

"We need brown sugar, chocolate chips, vanilla, and icing if you want them to be even better," I pouted. America then tossed me my jeep keys. "I guess we'll just have to go buy these things."

~Alyssa's POV~

There I stood, dancing with Canada. It was nice, just the two of us like the rest of the room wasn't there. That was until a loud clap of thunder sounded, as well as the sound of rain coming down against the roof in thick sheets.

~Haley's POV~

Just as I took England's hand to dance, thunder sounds. '_Kathy's either scrambling to cover her jeep so it doesn't get soaked, or singing the Thunder Buddies song with America...' _I thought standing, but the power decides to go out. The only light for the room was from the lightning outside. It was like the world didn't want England and I to dance.

~America's POV~

We had all the stuff in our arms, and ran to the counter to pay. Kathy pulled out a debit card, with a deranged grin, exclaiming, "We're gonna bake cookies like sirs!" The check-out guy gave her a strange look, but still scanned our stuff. I looked outside to see the rain pouring down.

"Uh... Kathy?" I tapped her shoulder, and she turned to me, seeing storm through the doors.

"My jeep!" She jumped, clutching her head. "All my shit's getting soaked!" We turned to see the man still scanning our stuff, but almost done. Kathy bounced in place impatiently. He finally finished, and Kathy grabbed our bags, bolting out of the store to her jeep.

~Kathy's POV~

'_I JUST HAD HER CLEANED!_' I thought frantically, '_It's soaked!_' "Come on Al! I need to cover get her covered!" He jumped in the passenger seat, buckling up. It seems someone remembered my driving.

~England's POV~

We all stood silently in the dark hall, no one daring to make a move. It then became evident this wasn't just some prank, and some people started freaking out, running about wildly.

"Love?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Iggy? I'm over here!" I tried to make my way over to her, but to no avail.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Alyssa's voice silenced the crowd. Funny, I took her as the silent type. "IT'S JUST A STORM; WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! CALM DOWN!" The room remained silent, save for a few murmurs of conversation.

"Eng- Arthur?" I turned, greeting the darkness surrounding us. "I think maybe we should leave. Let's find Alyssa, and Mathew." She grabbed my hand, and led me through the crowd.

~Kathy's POV~

I went inside to see America had all the ingredients laid out. I also realized I was standing just affront the door for a while, as a huge pool of water had gathered at my feet. Haley would have a lot of cleaning to do. Making the dough was pretty messy, especially considering that we had trouble perfectly cracking eggs, which led to an egg flinging game. I totally won it, by the way. We ended covering the kitchen and ourselves in dough, as well as unmixed ingredients. We then each stole a big chunk of cookie dough, and ate it raw. We probably would've stared eating the whole bowl, had we not wanted actual cookies.

"Now comes the easy part!" I smiled, swinging a melon baller about like a sword. I then brought down right into the dough, talking a scoop. I lifted it over the tray. "Now you just squeeze the doodley thingy!" I squeezed the handle, but it remained stuck. I glared at this stupid thing, and squeezed it repeatedly. America began laughing at me, as I started banging the melon baller against the tray. Eventually the dough came out. "Let's just do it by hand..." I tossed the stupid chunk of metal into the sink. Being covered in dough, we decided to clean off in the rain. My neighbors probably thought I had lost my marbles, but those went missing quite some time ago.

~Time Skip~

The cookies were finally done, and we sat, watching them cool, and then covered them in frosting. ...Yeah, we also began flinging that back and forth. So we hadn't destroyed the house, just covered it in baking stuff. It could've been worse. I put in Paranormal Activity 3 on my basement TV, and sat on the bean bags with Al, eating cookies. The only light in the room was the TV's soft glow. I then realized that he was probably going to cling to me the entire movie. ...Still better than Brooke's stupid formal.

~Alyssa's POV~

We began looking around for Haley and England, when I paused. "How are we gonna find the door?"

"Wait for a lightning strike, and head in that direction, then we can feel our way around the walls until we find the door..." Canada replied quietly.

"Mathew! Alyssa! Where are you?!" Haley's voice yelled.

"We're here!" Alyssa called in the direction Haley's voice came from. The lightning flashed, and the two groups caught a glimpse of each other.

~Kathy's POV~

America's trembling was starting to bother me. It was getting hard to focus on the movie. The ghost was lifting the little girl by the hair, and BAM! The power goes out as the basement door flings open. We jumped, clinging to each other for dear life, and screaming.

"IT'S IN THE HOUSE!" We tried so hard to back away, that we got tangled in the hammock, and bumped Jack's cage.

"Ve? What's in the house?! Save me!" A very familiar voice said, as well as footsteps stomping down the stairs. The lights went back on for us to see Italy and Romano standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I couldn't take it, and glomped Romano. "Roma~!"

"Get off of me, you crazy ragazza!" He yelled angrily. I got off him, reluctantly.

~England's POV~

We started making our way towards the door. The rain was post the ground, but Haley went outside, ruining her dress. "C'mon! There's no real point in staying here. Besides, I'm scared to think of what Kathy and America already did to the house without us." We all piled into the car, and began driving home.

~America's POV~

It was easy to tell them the situation, and soon Italy was making pasta. Kathy began singing some strange upbeat tune, but the lyrics made no sense. Romano just scowled at us.

"Slice, slice, slice you up! Ima monster! Ha ha ha!" Kathy giggled. "Romano cheer up! It could be worse!" She poked his cheek. "At least we all have something in common!"

"What's that?" He asked.

"We're all morons!" She said happily.

"Grazzi ragazza," He said sarcastically, "Now I feel so much better!" He went into the basement.

~Kathy's POV~

There was no way he was getting away from me that easily. I was being such a creep, but at the moment didn't care. I followed him to my cave.

"Romano the smart, personal-boundary respecting people will be-" I paused, staring in shock at Jack's cage. The lid was off slightly, along with it being empty. This definitely wasn't my fault.

"Shit! Where'd Jack go?!" I turned to see America and Italy looking in the basement doorway. Before I could speak, Jack felt like springing from his hiding place, and giving Italy a hug.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME! SAVE ME!" Italy flailed about in a humorous manor, but I felt bad for finding it funny.

"Get that thing off of my brother!" Romano screamed at me. Now I was in a house with a loose python, and two Italians screaming at me. Glorious.

~Alyssa's POV~

We had just made it home, and I was surprised the door was still hinged. We could hear shouting coming from the inside of the house.

Haley sighed. "I'm terrified to open that door..." Slowly, she opened it. I immediately realized she wasn't worried enough. Dough, eggs, and flour stained the walls, pasta was boiling over on the stove, America stood in the basement doorway, laughing obnoxiously with oddly-shaped cookies, and in the midst of this chaos, Italy ran about with Jack constricting him, yelling ("SAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!") with Kathy chasing him, also screaming ("Don't you dare hurt Italy young man! He's too cute for that, and Germany will murder us, until we're dead!") with Romano chasing her, also shouting ("Your snake better not hurt my fratello!").

We stood in the doorway, gawking. Jack sprung from Italy, towards the open door. Haley, England, Canada and I dodged to the side. It didn't help that Kathy blindly ran after him, and collided with the ground.

She ran off after her lost snake, leaving us dumbfounded.

~Haley' POV~

So after everything calmed down a little and Kathy got Jack back in his cage, we thought it was best to revise the sleeping arrangements. "So Italy and Romano, since you are brothers, and it happened in the show, you can share a bed. England-"

"Can sleep in the basement with America and me!" Kathy interrupted. "He's much too gentlemanly to take a bed from a fair maiden, so I could convert my bean bag chairs and spare blankets into a make-shift bed!"

There weren't really any objections, but I'm pretty sure everyone wasn't in total agreement on this. Alyssa and I both dragged Kathy off to talk in private. "...What?" She asked, while I face-palmed.

"You get to share your room with two hot anime characters that you are quite fond of," I began, "Meanwhile Alyssa and I are left alone? This hardly seems fair."

"Well..." Kathy screwed her face up in confusion, thinking of a way for this to be our faults. "You should've installed a hammock in you room, that way you'd be prepared for this."

"Kathy, is that honestly why you got the hammock?" Alyssa asked.

"Maybe..." Kathy said. "What does it matter? Are you suggesting they sleep on your floor just so that they can sleep near you? How selfish! I am so shocked and appalled that I have to go chill in my basement with England and America, while finding something we would all enjoy doing!" She then stomped off. Well at least that got rid of her.

~Alyssa's POV~

All of us who weren't spending their night in a basement decided to put in a movie. It was easier than we thought to pick a movie, but our night pretty much wound down from there. I wondered about what they were doing in the basement, though.

~Kathy's POV~

Well in the basement we were pretty much just arguing about what exactly to do, with England complaining about being stuck with us. It was nice to know how I annoyed someone who I adored, but I made a mental note to fix that.

"England if you want you can just go upstairs," I suggested. "I don't want it to seem like we're forcing you to stay with us..."

"No, it's fine," He said. We all pretty much fell asleep soon after, and everything seemed to finally be calm. Little did we know what awaited us the next day.

**AN: Yeah, I know it's a week late, and I'm sorry, but stuff happened, and then while reading over this, I realized I hated it, and rewrote it, and got writes block in the middle of that. I'm also not going to be able to keep up the weekly updates. Again, I'm sorry. I was thinking about doing questions, where you give them to me, and in the Author's Notes the characters can answer! Sound like fun? Well it doesn't matter, because if I get questions, I'm going to do them. This isn't going to be a one chapter thing though, so if you think of more after the next chapter's published, (whenever that'll be...) don't be discouraged to post them.**


End file.
